Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems, with equipment such as base stations, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual base stations. The wireless access systems exchange user communications and overhead communications between wireless communication devices and service providers for the communication services.
Communication services typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services. As a part of these communication services, content from service providers can be handled through the wireless communication system for receipt by users of wireless communication devices. Many times, primary content, such as the data requested by a user, is accompanied by supplemental content, such as emergency notifications, advertising content, weather alerts, or network alerts, among other supplemental content.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication system. The method includes receiving a registration request from a wireless communication device, and in response, monitoring device status and updating a data structure with device status data for the wireless communication device. The method also includes receiving a content request from the wireless communication device for primary content from a primary content provider, and in response, determining an anonymous key associated with the wireless communication device and transferring the anonymous key for delivery to a supplemental content provider. The method also includes receiving a device status request comprising the anonymous key transferred by the supplemental content provider, and in response, transferring the device status data from the data structure for delivery to the supplemental content provider. The method also includes receiving supplemental content transferred by the supplemental content provider responsive to the transferred device status data, receiving the primary content transferred by the primary content provider, and transferring the primary content and the supplemental content to the wireless communication device.
What is also disclosed is a wireless communication system. The wireless communication device includes an access system configured to receive a registration request from a wireless communication device, and a control system configured to, in response the registration request, monitor device status and update a data structure with device status data for the wireless communication device. The access system is configured to receive a content request from the wireless communication device for primary content from a primary content provider. The control system is configured to, in response to the content request, determine an anonymous key associated with the wireless communication device and transfer the anonymous key for delivery to a supplemental content provider. The control system is configured to receive a device status request comprising the anonymous key transferred by the supplemental content provider, and in response, transfer the device status data from the data structure for delivery to the supplemental content provider. The access system is configured to receive supplemental content transferred by the supplemental content provider responsive to the transferred device status data, receive the primary content transferred by the primary content provider, and transfer the primary content and the supplemental content to the wireless communication device.